


Trench Coats and Terrors

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Humor, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Corruption, Detectives, Edith has a side romance, Exes, Femme Fatale, Film Noir, Im just soft for mentor/protege fics all right?, Just a working title, Just all the witty dialogue one could ask for, Mentor/Protégé, Organized Crime, Original Character(s), Other than that no romance, Private Investigators, Really just an oc fic, just a fic for me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Detective Edith Crowe is simply trying her best to get through life in a wild, criminal city, after her Tragic Backstory-TM. Her pupil, Roger Matthews, has other ideas. A story of a traumatized badass and her green-gills pupil as they explore the film noir style - classic Hollywood setting, with a few twists along the way. Will our pair be able to outsmart the mysterious criminal who controls the gangs, and even the police department? Will Edith be able to keep Rogers in line, even when doing carefully crafted espionage? Find out next time on Drago- wait wrong fic





	Trench Coats and Terrors

**Author's Note:**

> Simply a WIP I'm writing for myself, feel free to leave criticism and title recommendations if you'd like. Enjoy!

He pressed his palm into the thick mahogany door. He drew a steadying breath. One last moment of silence and a new life would open up for him. In a rapid motion, the young man flung open the door to the bustle of light and noise that happened to be the (insert city name) Police Department. Striding over to the front desk, he leaned over the counter and beamed at the secretary.

“Hello, I’m Roger Matthews, I was hoping you might be able to help me in finding my new abode?” He lifted a perfect brow,” It’s my first day, new hired private eye, ya know.” 

“Of course I can help you, darling, the office they charged you with is office B12. Do you need a map, or maybe some directions?” 

“No, I think I’ll manage well enough, and if I ever get lost, I might just run back for help from a doll such as you,” Roger responded with a coy wink. 

The secretary giggled as he tipped his hat and spun around to leave the lobby. He smiled and greeted everyone he passed. It’s his first day, after all. What work would he have except to make acquaintances with his peers? He trotted up a flight of stairs to the second floor.

“B12, B12....” He mumbled while scouring the walls. 

“Are you lost, sir..?” A pleasant voice called out to him from the other end of the hallway.  
“Ah, the name’s Roger, I’m looking for Office B12?” 

The man approached him; he was heavyset, with a flushed red face. He looked like someone familiar, though Roger knew they had never met before.

“That’s down the hall just a little ways, tucked into the corner past the janitor’s closet, easy to miss, but it has an excellent view of the bakery downtown.” He chuckled warmly.

“Thank you, sir… uh, I never caught your name?” Roger shouted as the man rounded the stairs.

“Oh, don’t worry, I’m just visiting an old friend.” He answered as the man disappeared from view.

Roger rubbed his neck, walking towards his office, his mind still lost on the odd man who helped him. The question slipped his mind, however, as he opened the glass door to the room in which he would spend the vast majority of his time during his career here.

The room was quaint, but held an elegant quality, and was furnished far nicer than what he expected. He settled into a plush leather chair and turned his attention to the window. Across the road, sat a modest local bakery, highlighted by the lifting sun on the horizon. 

“Huh, that man was right.”

“What man?” A lilting voice materialized next to his ear.

He flinched back,” Jesus! What in the world woman, you scared me half to death!”

She turned, dark hair swinging, as she re-stacked some reports. How had he not noticed them before?

“I am just entering my office, earlier than usual, I might add. And what do I find? A man I’ve never met before sitting in my rather expensive leather office chair.” She said, facing him with a guarded smile.

Roger glanced down at the chair and back up at her, a red blush creeping up his neck.  
“I-I swear the secretary told me to be here!” 

“Oh, really, Well, did you know that every time a new detective joins the police department that very secretary gives them my office number?” She said, narrowing her eyes and stalking forward toward him.

“W-Well, why would she do that? She seemed awfully nice to me…” He said, leaning back. The chair creaked with the effort.

“That crumb hates my guts, wants a cute guy like you to take my place.” She retorted, rolling her eyes.

“Well, how do I know you’re not lying and trying to snatch my office?” Roger said, rising in his seat, desperately trying to gain the high ground in this argument.

Soon after, he wouldn’t be worrying about the high ground, when she rudely dumped him onto the floor.

“How d’you like my carpet? I got it replaced last month, I rather like it.” She hummed, almost joyful in her torture of the poor boy.

Roger groaned into the floor, craning his neck to respond,” Maybe I can compliment it after you tell me how you managed to throw me onto the carpet?” 

“Simple, I grabbed the back of the chair and tipped it forward. Your immediate panic did all the rest.” She snickered above him.

“Alright, alright, just help me up-” he heaved a sigh, as she pulled on his arm to raise him up to her level.

She gave him a smirk, eyes twinkling. Roger shook his head, a light chuckle on his tongue.

“Whatever did I do to you to gain your ire?” Roger clapped his hand on the woman’s shoulder.

“Dunno, but it was a good bit of fun before a day of boring paperwork.” 

She turned again, looking at the day’s news report. He peeked over her shoulder, glancing at them. 

“Anything interesting?” He asked.

“No, not really.” She answered.” Don’t get me wrong, it’s still a crime-riddled city, but nothing complex enough to require a private eye.”

“Oh, you too?” Roger exclaimed,” I was hired as one just today!”

She smirked again.

“Oh well, maybe you should make your way out of my office before you steal any of my hard work.”

“Why would I do that? I’m a nice enough guy, aren’t I?” He said, laughing.

“This city is quite the place, you never know who to trust.” Her words were meant to be humorous, but her tone was suddenly somber, and that of melancholy. She began to walk forward, forcing Roger to take a step back.

“I think I’ve proven myself to be trustworthy,” He said, trying to regain the earlier banter.

“By what? Breaking into my office and perusing over my papers?” She argued.  
“In my defense, you said they were rather boring papers yourself.” 

“Yes, but that doesn’t mean that there wasn’t anything important in there, now, would you kindly leave my office?” She said with a slight scowl. He realized his back was pressed up against the door, likely from all the pacing the pair had done during the argument. She reminded Roger of a lioness on the hunt.

“Wait- I never got your name!” Roger shouted while she hurried me out the door.

“Unimportant.” She growled, slamming the door closed. It locked with a click.

Strange, I wonder what made her so upset...maybe I struck a nerve? He thought to himself.  
The only question on his mind by the end of the day was the identity of his mysterious co-worker. He vowed that his first case as a detective at (Insert City Name) Police Department would be to find out.


End file.
